Touch of a Season
by Kitsflame
Summary: A request off of tumblr summer runs a parlor raven wins goes on a hunt for a free massage


thanks for the request : )

Raven's back hurt like f-ing hell. She had been roughing it, and as the leader of the bandits, she had it better than most. Nevertheless her back still hurt. After Vernal died and Yang had ripped her a new one, she sought reconciliation with Taiyang.

Yes, Tai before Qrow. Birds are petty creatures. Tai said he would accept her back if she spent more time doing the profession she had trained in rather than leading bandits. She compromised. She would still lead the bandits but they would only take when the honestly need it and do hunter jobs for money. Recently she had taken a job in a small town in Shade, its was known as a small tourist location. Its was a place where Summer was last seen. The job was to kill the pack of beowulfs that had been terrorizing the small orphanage. It also included a free massage from the local parlor. And hell she was going.

The pack of beowulfs had been way bigger than said. In fact it was 3 packs and a group of crypts. The pay was totally worth it. After 2 days she came back to the job board and claimed her reward. The massage parlor was owned by someone named Summer. A name she hadn't heard in the longest time. She took walk-ins until 8pm and it was only 6:55 and about a 10 minute walk to the parlor. So Raven simply walked the 4 blocks over. Entering she heard a bell. *ring*

"Hello, please make yourself at home. I'll be with you in a moment." Summer said from the back.

"Okay." Raven responded. Her voice sounds familiar. ' _I've heard this voice before,' she thought,'but where?'_

Raven sat down and waited.

Within seconds her saw white rose petals and a woman she recognized.

"Summer? How?" Raven was shook.

"Thats my name. And I don't even know how. All I know is ive been here for 9 plus years." Summer responded. "Your the huntress that finished the orphanage mission. Thanks. I've always wanted a little girl. I would have named her Ruby. So your massage just go to into room 3 and strip and lay on the table with the towel over your waist. Would you like jasmine oils?" Summer said.

"Uh Yes. That's fine." Raven responded walking to room 3. As soon as she was in room 3 she opened a portal to Qrow.

"Qrow. QROW. I found Summer. Give me your team picture. Real quick."Raven said as a picture was handed to her. "Thanks."

Massage first. Jogging memories next.

So Raven stripped and lay on the table. Face down. And waited.

*knock knock*

"Hello, I'm here. Ready. Good okay!"

Raven sighed. She missed Summer's voice. It always put her at ease even way back at Beacon.

After a few seconds the scent of jasmine flowed through the room and it was calming.

Summer slowly started to massage my tense shoulders. Working tense knots till they were nothing more than stressless muscles. Its was nice. My back was relaxed for once. As was the rest of my body. She worked her way down to my lower back and I damn near moaned out loud. It felt so good. She chuckled. I guess I did moan out loud. Thoroughly kneading my back muscles she move to my butt and legs. She put pressure in the right spots. I know for sure I was enjoying this too much.

I couldn't hold back my moans any longer. Not that that I think Summer minded. I think she was enjoying this just as much as me she was alway pretty damn gay for me. I mean like seriously do you really think Ruby is Taiyang's kid. Plus Qrow and I are Twins we share a lot more genes in common. I don't just have a large rack ya know. Hehe.

The massage was a good 45 minutes long and I was feeling as relaxed as lazy cat. As she finished i began to stretch a bit.

"Thanks Summer. I enjoyed that." I said. Sitting up covering my lower half with the towel. 4 years in a co-ed locker room make you pretty desensitized towards the feeling of shame of exposing your body to anyone.

"My pleasure, those children are the closest thing to having my own." Summer said.

"Summer," I breathed, "What's your last name?"

Summer opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I don't know." she said.

"It's Rose. Summer. Your full name is Summer Rose."

She looked shocked.

"Summer Rose is my name. So that weapon is mine. I thought it was initialed S.R. Wow. And how do I know you aren't lying to me. Where is your proof?" Summer said.

I sighed holding the towel up and walking over to my gear and picking up the picture.

"Here this is us from 20 years ago. This is your Team, STRQ (stark). Im your partner, Raven Branwen. We are close. I have a daughter that you raised for 5 years. We have a daughter her name is Ruby Rose she took your last name." Raven explained.

Summer thought for a moment.

"I believe you. Can I go see my daughters. It's been years." Summer said. "What about your shop? Are you gonna keep it?" Raven asked.

"Yes I'll keep it, I live here. I'll just close shop for a few days."Summer said. "I need to see my daughters."

"Okay but first you see Taiyang he thinks your dead." Raven said.

"Fine." Summer agreed.

One portal to Taiyang later. One day of memory jogging later.

"It feels good. To be back but why is Beacon in ruins. Did I miss something." Summer asked.

"Yes Beacon fell. Its Salem. Yang lost an arm and Ruby has your silver eyes." Raven said.

"Well shall we go Summer," Raven asked, "ready when you are."

"Let's go then I'd like to see our daughters some time soon. Maybe some alone time just you and I later on. who knows." Summer said.


End file.
